With the development of the optical technology and semiconductor technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and organic light-emitting diode (OLEDs) display panels and the like have been widely applied in various electronic products. Depending on subpixel arrangements, the LCD and OLED display panels may involve strip-like arrangement, delta-like arrangement and other arrangements.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a schematic structural diagram of a display panel in a strip-like arrangement is shown. In such a display panel, each pixel includes a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel and a blue (B) subpixel located in the same row. Different luminance is generated by the subpixels in the three colors in each pixel, and thus different colors may be formed through mixture.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a schematic structural diagram of a display panel in a delta-like arrangement is shown. In such a display panel, each pixel includes: subpixels in two colors in the same row, for example, a red (R) subpixel and a green (G) subpixel; and a subpixel in a third color located in an adjacent row, for example, a blue (B) subpixel. That is, the subpixels in the three colors in the pixel are in delta-like arrangement. Different luminance is generated by the subpixels in the three colors in the delta arrangement, and thus different colors may be formed through mixture.
Currently, wearable smart devices are gradually prevailing. In a wearable smart device such as a smart watch, the watch panel is mostly displayed, and clock digits and clock pointers are displayed in the image of the watch panel. In this case, a strict requirement is imposed on the digits and oblique display effect of the display panel. However, referring to FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B, using the digit “1” as an example, FIG. 3A illustrates to-be-displayed image data, and FIG. 3B illustrates an actual displayed image of the to-be-displayed image data of FIG. 3A on a display panel in delta-like arrangement; and it may be seen that edges of the image are subjected to a sense of unsmooth burrs, and as a result the image display quality is degraded and the user experience is affected.